Heaven In Her Hands
by Ebonytwinkle
Summary: Regardless of what may come, she would always have this night… [InoSaku]


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. (Woot! Stole this disclaimer off the heaven and earth fan fiction library!!!)

**Warnings: **Yuri, smuttilious (tho, not really, lol…I TRIED!) XD

**Pairings: **InoSaku

**Rating: **M

**AN: **Nyah! My very first yuri! (Go me!)

Heaven In Her Hands

One hand traveled down her thigh while the other was placed softly on her cheek. It was hard to tell where her own hands were as she wanted nothing more to do than to focus solely on the sensations coursing through her.

She leaned into the kiss, vaguely aware of a small smirk tugging at her partner's lips. She didn't care though, or rather she couldn't bring herself to do so, as she lost herself in the moment. She felt light and dizzy and when they finally broke apart for air she realized it was probably do to the fact that she was no longer sitting on the couch, but instead was now sprawled down upon it.

Her pale green eyes glazed over once they joined with the blue ones hovering above her. Sakura could feel herself shaking as a hand clamped down on her shirt's zipper and slowly began making it's decent. Their eyes stayed glued to one another until the zipper was pulled apart and her shirt lay opened. Only then did the blue eyes break their locked gazes in favor of roaming over her now exposed chest.

She was still shaking when wet lips connected with her collarbone. From there a trail of licking, sucking and biting ensued all the way up to her neck, leaving teeth marks and moister in its wake. She shook even harder when her ear was sucked into the warm mouth and cried out when it was pulled between sharp teeth.

"Relax a little," she could make out the subtle amusement in the voice "I'm not going to hurt you." She would have retaliated that she had just been hurt by that last little stunt, but Sakura figured she had cried out more from surprise then from pain.

She felt herself blush from her reaction and when she looked up she was met with a blush in return. Slowly, she brought her hands up to push aside blonde bangs before wrapping around her partner's neck and forcing a heated kiss. Open mouthed, heavily panting and now furious in their pace the two worked feverously to strip one another of their clothing. The articles were strewed out across the living room; a bra on the lamp shade, a skirt under the coffee table, a shirt laying next to the many open sake bottles on the floor.

She knew her own hands were now exploring the nude body before her but with the way her own body was being explored it was hard to concentrate on anything but the feel of it all. She grabbed the dip of the waist roughly pulling them closer together. Legs wrapped around hips. Nails clawing the pale smooth back. She brought her mouth down over the shoulder tasting it slightly, then quickly enclosed it around the soft, delicate flesh as to drown out the pleasurable moan she had just released. The intrusive fingers slipping out just as suddenly as they had entered her.

Their mouths connected yet again and Sakura allowed her explorations to travel lower. While one hand entangled itself in golden locks the other wandered between them, slipping towards the pinnacle point between powerful legs. There she began thumbing out lazy circles around the most sensitive part of flesh and it wasn't long until she felt hips buckling towards her in search of greater friction. The kiss broke with both participants severely out of breath. Sakura allowed herself to apply just a bit more pressure prior to pulling her hands away, leaving a very unsatisfied shinobi in its stead. Through half-hooded lids she examined her hand, then gave a sultry look at her discontented lover and slid her thumb into her mouth, sucking lightly.

"Tease." Well, she wasn't about to argue with that…

Without so much as a warning Sakura found herself being pushed away. Brief worry flashed through her eyes until she saw the mischievous look flashing back at her. Head quickly descended towards her chest, tongue darting out to lick the tightened pink nub before engulfing the swollen breast as best as could be done. Feeling another cry about to tear through her, Sakura brought the back of her hand to her mouth to muffle the moan but felt her hand being slapped away before she could do so.

"Let me hear you." She bit her lip and nodded.

The mouth soon left her breast traveling sluggishly down to her navel. A quick nip and dip and it was back on its journey south. Sakura scrunched her eyes tightly shut once she felt small puffs of breath on her inner thigh, and as soon as the mouth attached to her core a scream was effectively ripped from her throat.

"INOOO!!!"

**

* * *

**She laid there with her arms wrapped securely around Sakura. She had long since passed out from exhaustion but Ino laid awake and wondered. She wondered about their friendship, she wondered about the mourning confrontation, and she also wondered if it all was a mistake. She had always known, since a young age, that she loved Sakura, and she had no doubt in her mind that Sakura loved her as well. But recently she stumbled over the very startling fact that she was _in_ love with the woman, and at this moment what she feared more than anything else was losing her. And now not knowing what was to come was making this fear a high probability. She desperately wanted to beat herself over the head for getting so drunk and letting things get so out of hand! She probably would have to, if not for the kunoichi asleep in her arms, as well as the alcohol induced headache that was developing. 

The uncertainty of the situation threatened to consume her with dread, but a part of her couldn't help but feel joy over the recent events. Who would have thought that, for just one day, she could have Sakura? Having her writhing with pleasure, exploring new heights together, having her cry out in ecstasy! The best part of the night was when she called out her name repeatedly in the throws of passion! That in it of itself just made everything feel so real, yet dreamlike all at the same time. A living fantasy.

Still, if she did have to wake up and face reality it was highly unlikely to ever happen again. She supposed that regardless of what comes out of all this, she would forever have this one night. This one fleeting moment when she held heaven in her hands. And no matter what happens, no one would be able to take that away from her

**

* * *

**AN: In my head this was better, I swear!!! LOL. Anyways, that was my hand at yuri, but I think it'll be a while before I try again…I'm slightly let down by this. I just hope to gain more confidence in the field soon to be able to write a Sakura/Karin fic, cause, oh yeah, I wanna go there! ; ) Hope someone out there enjoyed!!! 


End file.
